


Determined LOVE

by gayninjasoup



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flowisk fo yo sooouullll, Gen, I'm all about comedy yo, Rating will go up, also friskriel, and the perf way to start this off is to write about a weed and a kiddo, but not TOO up, first undertale fic, lets do this woo, probably to teen, this ain't gonna be a serious fic tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayninjasoup/pseuds/gayninjasoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk encounters Flowey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This has been your umpteenth time resetting, it's not because your on a psycho murderous rampage, it's because you're trying to find a way to save _him_. 

You've been trying to find different options to take, different things to say, different paths to go, but it always ended the same. Him, being alone in the underworld. It wasn't fair, and that's why you're doing this. 

You wake up where you woke up at the first time you fell down here--the golden flowered, which is always the last time you see him. But he isn't there, he's in the other room in his other form. Rising up and dusting the pollen off of your clothes you head down the corridor, into the other room. 

And there he was.

He still had that faux-smile plastered onto his face, with a pseudo-friendly glow surrounding him. You almost snicker on how hard he's trying, but you keep a straight face and swallow it down.

"Howdy!" He chirps while bouncing on his stem with excitement. 

"I'm Flowey," Has he announced his name, his smile began to twitch and slowly fall, along with his dimples and the sparkles in his eyes. 

"Heh, but YOU already knew that." 

In a matter of seconds a ring of his infamous white friendliness pellets surrounds you and a firm prickly vine wraps around you, holding you in place. You couldn't reach for the MERCY button, you couldn't reach for anything.

Flowey's lips rose up into a mocking grin. 

"What are you doing here, Frisk? Why do you keep doing this? Are you THAT stupid?" You don't answer, Flowey didn't expect you to, but he continues talking. 

"Y'know, you've been REALLY getting on my nerves...it's like you enjoy seeing me suffer, having me play along with your resetting game. I bet you thought that no one wouldn't notice, right?" He squeezes you threateningly, you winced. Again you try to reach for something, anything.

"Well I did. And now I'm going to stop you." 

His face warps into a cold smirk.

"EvEn If i HaVe To KiLl YoU iNfInItE tImEs."

He lets out his signature laugh as the ring of friendliness pellets began to close in on you. They inched closer and closer to you until--

You fell to the ground with a dull thud, more like thrown. Flowey was the one who threw you, wasn't he going to kill you just now? You carefully get up and look at him. His face is blank. There's zero emotion on his face, you never seen this face before, its a little unsettling. 

Finally he speaks after a long moment of silence. 

"Why?" 

You blink.

"Why do keep doing this? What are trying to prove? That you can beat me?"

His voice, doesn't sound like his "Flowey" voice, it's his other one he's speaking with. Soft and slow as you remember it sounding. 

"You already proved that, Frisk. Many times. So I don't get it, why do you keep coming back, when you already 'won the game'?" 

Something deep within you knows that there's no other way to save him, that was already done the first time. Why were you doing this? You open your mouth answer his question but he interrupts you by pressing a vine to your lips.

"Don't bother, Frisk. I already know the answer." 

Another long string of silence passed before Flowey lets out a sigh, sinking his vines back into the ground. 

"Well..." he speaks with his "flowey" voice again, slowly adding fake joy into his words again.

"You should probably goin'! You have a LONG journey ahead of you! Hopefully this will be your last!!" 

And with that, he sinks into the ground, disappearing as if he wasn't even there. A few seconds later cues Toriel to the scene, taking you by the hand and leading you to the ruins.

Rethinking what Flowey said, you couldn't help but disagree. There was another way. You were sure of it.

You're determined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk gets a new guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it seems like I'm flip flopping point of views forgive me for that, sometimes it'll switch from Flowey's pov to Frisk's :')
> 
> ONTO THE FLOWISK!!

They spared a froggit and spared a whimsun, ugh they were so annoying with their Goody Twoshoes shtick. And besides, they were doing it wrong. They shouldn't waste their time reading those signs, with all those resets they've done, they should know what they all say verbatim. 

Finally, they're with Toriel, she's blocking the way, saying 'it's for their own good.' You roll your eyes and mentally prayed that she could actually keep them down there. But then you saw them passing through that giant door, you silently curse to yourself before approaching them.

"Bravo, no seriously, great job on making her think you're such a golden child, while in reality," You grab Frisk by their ankle from behind, pulling them down to the ground.

"You're an manipulating parasite, who enjoys to play with people like they're toys.~" you giggle.

"Well guess what?" You slither closer to them until their nose is barely touching your face. 

"That position has already been filled, so you need to find something better else to do!"

Then it clicked, of course, why didn't you think of this sooner? You began to uproot yourself, entangling Frisk with more vines. They appear frightened at your actions, but like you actually care! Letting out an uncaring giggle, you tighten your grip around them, making them winced I'm discomfort. You snake your around their body all the way up to their neck, you drape your head over their shoulder and smile. They steadily stood up, balancing themselves with the new weight they had.

"There we go! This feels so much better than that cold hard ground I've been sitting in for who knows how long!" You let out a sigh of relief as you marvel how warm they feel when you pl- Oh, you notice the confusion branded onto Frisk's face. You collect yourself as you explain. 

"Well I had a wonderful idea! And it was, instead of following you and watching you do stupid things like always, why not I take it upon myself and become your guidance?" You squish your face up against their own with enthusiasm, lightly booping their nose with your leaf. 

Frisk then hums in defeat, looks at you and pat your head before proceeding outside to their next destination. Finally you can do this journey done the right way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY THEN! FRISKY BITS AND YA BOI FLOWEY GOIN ON AN ADVENTURE! !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids meet Smiley Trashbag and the founder of the Flowey fan club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something tells me that Flowey might have a bad time
> 
> (Probably not)

You try to spark up conversation with Flowey, but he just waves you off and tells you to 'stop trying to be chummy' and keep walking. Geez, you feel like you're a hostage in a bank robbery.

Flowey shudders a bit and clings to you a little firmer, he feels as if they were being followed. You ask is him he's cold he looks up at you, he was going to say something snarky until they heard a faint snap from that stick they walked over. Flowey was right they were being followed, and what was better, he knew exactly who it was too.

"Crap...I almost forgot that smiley trashbag." He muttered it to himself, but you heard him anyway. You giggle at the ridiculous nickname. Flowey pokes you on the cheek with a vine. 

"What's so funny? Quit giggling, your laugh is annoying."

You roll your beady eyes. Riiiiight, _you're_ the one with the annoying laugh. Sure.

You stopped walking once you approached the "gate", Flowey asks you what's the holdup, you tell that you can't get through the bars. He looks at you as if you're joking.

"Are you serious? They're too wide, you can go right through them!" 

You ask him what if there's a trap.

"There is no trap! You already know that, just move already!" He begins hitting against your face with his own. Oh, the pain, it hurts so bad you can't stop giggling. You decide to take a step forward, but paused in mid-step. You felt a cold hand on your shoulder.

It felt kind of thin.

The owner of said hand spoke. 

" **Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."**

Flowey rolls his eyes. 'Wow, trying to be cool by stalking kids in a secluded forest. Great way to make friends!' 

He inched up to Frisk's ear and whispered. "Hey, don't shake his hand. He probably doesn't wash them." Frisk only shrugged before turning around to shake the mysterious cold hand man's... _PBBBBBBFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTHHHH_  
Fart?

Flowey deeply frowns. 'How mature.'

"Hehehe, the ol' whoopie cushion trick. Gets 'em everytime. 'Sup, I'm Sans; Sans the skeleton. So you're human, right? That's hilarious."

Flowey springs over your face, smiling at Sans with the most friendliest smile he could muster.

"I know right?? Hardy-har-har! Them being a human is so funny! Hahahaha--NOT!" 

Sans reels back for a moment, surprised.

"You're a talking flower, I can't be-LEAF this."

You could almost hear the rimshot in the distance.

You expected Flowey to come up with a smart-ass remark, but you guess the pun power was too darn great since he settled back onto your shoulder, throwing Sans a stank look. You pat his head sympathetically. 

"Whoa, what's with that look? Did I make your boyfriend upset, or something? Is he... _blooming_ with rage?"

Despite the horrible pun that was made, Flowey's petals perked up, like some sort of cute animal. 

"First of all, I am not their boyfriend," he lifts up a leaf and points to at you. Looking up at him, you see a faint tinge of light green dusted across his cheeks. How cute.

"Second of al--"

"Y'know, kiddo and kiddo's boyfriend, as much as I like standing around and do nothing but chat, we gotta get hustling before my bro comes along." Sans gestures the both of you to follow him, soon as you take a step to follow, Flowey tightens around you.

"You should stay around from that guy."

You shrug and ask why. 

"Don't you remember at one point I told you that he caused me a good bit of resets? He might know something. I don't trust him."

You tell Flowey that he doesn't trust anyone, that's why he's here with you. You then receive a smack across the head.

"Don't get all smart-ass with me. You know what I meant."

It is true, in at least one timeline you've been to, he did warn you about Sans and how he fought him a couple of times. Now that you think about it, how was Flowey not able to beat Sans during his first try? You never saw Sans fight before, or even saw him in any emotion besides mellow. Truth be told, Sans is one weird guy, but you still think he's very cool.

As reluctant as Flowey was, you continue to follow Sans anyway. You noticed that the short skeleton stopped, was he waiting for you both?

"Oh hey, there you guys are, I was waiting for for ya. Were you two having a lover's quarrel?" He winks. Flowey is disgusted. But he didn't anything because he was better than that. Actually it was because you shushed him before he could say anything.

Not so far away you hear a faint high-pitch 'NYEH'. 

"Welp, that's my bro. Quick the both of you should hide behind this conveniently shaped lamp." He points to the lamp casually. 

You glance at Flowey for a moment as if asking for permission. He back at you with an irritated expression.

"What? Don't look at me, let's go before loud mouth stumbling in."

It really was a conveniently shaped lamp, for you that is. Flowey stuck out like some sort of accessory. You pulled him down with you, ignoring his whiny voice going "Hey, don't touch me!"

"SANS, THERE YOU ARE! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!!" The tall skeleton stomps towards brother and hovers over him like a ticked off mother.

"Hey Pap, how are things?" Sans only smiles and waves lazily. 

"DON'T YOU 'HEY PAP' ME! THERE ARE THINGS THAT NEED TO BE DONE!! Like for instance, mE CAPTURING A HUMAN!"

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, maybe you should check this lamp over here." He nods towards the lamp.

"Sans, if this is one of your puns, I WILL EXPLODE!!" Papyrus squats with rage. 

Sans tries his best not to laugh. "Erm--i-it's not, seriously."

While the skeleton brothers were chitchatting, the kiddo duo were talking to each other too.

You ask again if he's cold.

"No, I can't feel cold. Or hot. No soul, remember?" Little liar. You and tell him that in case he is cold, you'll be happy to warm him up. He didn't get the message right away until you smirked and wiggled eyebrows. The light green on his cheeks became it little more clear to see. 

"Are--are those two done clanking their jaws over there?! You know what? I don't care, we're leaving." Flowey nudges you to move, and you do. 

"AND ANOTHER THING SA--OH MY GOSH."

Papyrus looked at you, you looked back at Papyrus, he looked at Sans, the he looked at you, and you looked at Papyrus again, and he looked at you, and Sans looked at him, and Flowey is wondering what the hell is going on.

Papyrus feebly points at you. 

"Sans. Oh my gosh, is that a human??"

Sans squirts toward you and shrugs. "Nah bro, that a talking flower."

"Oh." Papyrus says disappointingly. 

"But, uh, what's that that the flower clinging on, though?"

Papyrus lights up.

"OH MY GOSH! ITS A HUMAN!! A HUMAN, I FOUND ONE! NYEH, PREPARE YOURSELF HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL CAPTURE YOU, AND YOUR LITTLE ACCOMPLICE!"

He happily "NYEH-HEH-HEH'S' down the snowy trail, then stop and shouts: "BY THE WAY, HUMAN'S ACCOMPLICE! YOU'RE KICKED OUT OF THE FLOWERY FAN CLUB!!" And then he left.

Flowey visibly cringed. He forgot all about that idiotic club Papyrus made up many resets ago. He guesses he's in a timeline where it still exists. 

Dammit.

"You lovebirds 'oughta get goin', unless you want to hear a round of my hilarious jokes."

You waved goodbye, then head down the snowy trail.

After a few minutes of silence and crunching snow, and few monster encounters later, you ask about the fan club Papyrus made up. Flowey cringed again.

"Don't ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the Flowey fan club has been disbanded


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to switch to third person for this on  
> (Also thought I had already posted this chapter so....sorry:))

It wasn't long until Frisk and Flowey can across the first puzzle. Of course, due to the multiple share of resets they had, it didn't take long to solve them all. Papyrus noticed how good they were and got overly excited. Not only there was a one fellow puzzle lover, but two!

Though one of his puzzles didn't really work, like the zappy one, or the colored tiles, he kept trudging on like the great Papyrus he was. The duo then came to the bridge, where Papyrus and Sans were waiting for them. 

"Nyeh! WE MEET ONCE AGAIN, HUMAN AND ACCOMPLICE! BUT THIS WILL BE OUR LAST ENCOUNTER--BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE TRAP!!"

Suddenly, axes, flamethrowers, cannons, and one dog hanging on a rope, were threateningly inching towards Flowey and Frisk. As Papyrus gave his huge speech on how their demise will surely come to pass, the two talked a bit.

"I wonder what would happen if he actually pressed the button." Frisk asked.

"Probably, nothing." Flowey shrugged, unimpressed. To be honest, despite their fair shares of rests and being in multiple timelines, they never witnessed Papyrus even use his "tremendous trap of doom" or whatever he called it.

"...AND NOW!! 

I'M..!!

...ABOUT..!!!!

TO DO IT!!!" 

The tall skeleton's thumb remained to hover over the button, attached to a metal remote that controlled the trap. A few seconds...no thing happened. 

"Hey, Pap, what's the hold up?"

"THIS TRAP...ISN'T A PROPER ONE, IT'S TOO OBVIOUS!! THEREFORE, I WON'T USE IT!" 

With a simple press if the button, the "tremendous trap of doom" went away. 

"BUT DON'T THINK I'M GETTING SOFT ON YOU HUMAN! THIS IS JUST A MINOR SETBACK IS ALL!" With a curt "NYEH!" Papyrus walks away; but trips and falls. 

The trap came back, only this time a large burst of flames shot upwards and was marginally close to almost touching Flowey's petals.

"Nyoo-hoo-hoo, I think I rupture my tailbone...huh?"

Before either of them had time to register what was going on, a huge ax swooped down, narrowly misses Frisk by just an inch.

"OH MY GOODNESS, I ACCIDENTALLY ACTIVATED THE TRAP! NOT TO WORRY, I'LL JUST TURN IT OFF!" Papyrus pushed a button.

They fell back onto the bridge, which wasn't a good idea, a cannon went off from below, and blew through the bridge, which left a gaping hole in it that rested between Frisk's legs.

"OH NO, THAT WAS THE WRONG BUTTON!!"

If Frisk's eyes weren't so beady, they would be bigger than dinner plates right about now. Flowey wiggled around and hit Frisk with a leaf.

"Get the hell up, or you'll die!" 

Frisk does what they were told and carefully rose up, despite their wobbly legs. Soon a stampede of upcoming pain was hurdling towards them. 

"RUN, STUPID!!" Flowey shouted. 

Frisk did just that, almost fell off the bridge once or twice, but they managed to get off the bridge with a leap into the snow. Looking back the bridge broke apart and sank into the massive hole. Frisk sure was sweating bullets, which kind of grossed Flowey out a bit because it was getting all in his vines.

They looked up at Papyrus and gave him a "what the hell" look. Papyrus eyes were building out the sockets and jaw dropped, flabbergasted. 

"WH....I..THAT...,"

He shook his head to snap himself out of it, and quickly composed himself.

"HA! YOU FELL RIGHT FOR MY TRAP! LUCKILY FOR YOU, YOU NARROWLY ESCAPED, BUT DONT GET TOO COMFORTABLE! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE THAT YOU'LL EXPERIENCE AN UNPLEASANT PERIOD OF HORRIFIC EVENTS!!" 

With that, he purposely whipped his scarf heroically and "NYEH-HEH-HEH'D" away.

Exhausted from the near-death experience, Frisk planted their head into the snow face first, Flowey followed suit. 

Sans, looking at the what used to be a bridge, then at the pooped out kids, he shrugs.

"So that's what that button does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SANS PLZ.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Snowdin!

What felt like forever; which only took a few steps, both Frisk and Flowey finally made it to Snowdin. Frisk wanted to go back to the little snowman and help him take a piece of him, but there was no way they could go back since the bridge has been blown to smithereens...

Flowey was complaining on how the sweat was starting to freeze on his stem, saying that it was "freaking gross." Frisk rolled their beady eyes, making a beeline to the inn just next to the shop. 

"Hey what are you doing? We don't have time for this, idiot." 

Frisk only shrugged, stating that they had plenty of time, Flowey didn't respond. Frisk entered the inn. A rabbit woman monster's ears perked up and smiled.

"Hello, welcome to Snowed Inn! Snowdin's premier hotel! One night for 80g!" 

Frisk walked up to the counter and dug into their pockets to get the money. There was a small bunny monster who was peeking from behind the counter, looking directly at Flowey. Flowey tried his best to ignore the small child, but while Frisk and the lady were having a small conversation, he stuck his tongue at them. Their little ears sprang up, and ducked down, after a few seconds they came back up, continuing to look at Flowey. So Flowey made a face at them, every he did so, the kid would duck down and come back up, kinda like a game. The two kept it up until the bunny monster giggled which caught their mother's and Frisk's attention. Flowey acted as if he wasn't doing anything. "What's so funny, little one?" The rabbit lady asked while handing Frisk their room key. Just as soon as the tired duo headed upstairs the little small kid replied. "Fwower funny!" They pointed directly at Flowey, who heard and tried to make himself as small as he could. Frisk grinned, they were gonna ask him a smartass question but Flowey managed to swap the back of their head with a vine. ** They didn't stay up their long, it was because of those snorers. It was always like they were singing a song of some sort. They got their 80g back and went to the shop next to it to gear up, but all they bought were some cinnamon buns and bicicles. Food is important. Frisk did remember that they had to face Papyrus soon, earlier Sans warned them that they might want to be ready for blue attacks. Frisk pretty much knew what to do, but first they wanted to stop by Grillby's for a moment. They walk in and greet everyone in there before approaching the bar area. 

Frisk props their elbows on the counter as soon as they plopped down on a stool. Grillby silently looked down at them as if waiting for them to place an order. Just as soon as Frisk open their mouth to tell him, Flowey interrupts. 

"Hey flame-o, give us the strongest alcohol you got," he winks at Grillby, Frisk shakes their head at Flowey. 

"Oh nevermind, just give me something, this dummy here's my designated driver." 

Frisk says that they aren't even driving; Flowey smacks the back of their head with a vine. 

"You know what I meant, smartass." He turns back to Grillby and places a vine on the counter, making it look like he was leaning against it.

"Now, get with the drinks, I'll have a beer and make it snappy bub, chop chop!" He claps his leaves at Grillby. Grillby only stood there silently for a moment. 

 

The duo was later thrown out of Grillby's into a huge fluffy pile of snow. Grillby dusted off his hands before heading back to his business. 

Frisk Sat up and brushed the snow off their sweater and nearly spazzed when some of that cold snow got into their sweater. They groaned, Grillby burned a hole in their favorite sweater. They heard muffled shouting, it was Flowey. He was buried in the snow all they saw was little roots frantically waving about. They let out a sigh, smiled and pulled him out.

"HEY! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA THROWING US OUT LIKE THAT?!" Flowey shouted at Grillby--well where he was. "WHY I OUTTA--" Flowey bared his teeth, but Frisk made him face their them, they said they don't have time for this, and pointed to the direction of Papyrus' upcoming fight. Flowey made a look of frustration before exhaling. 

"Fine, let's go. I'll deal with him later..." with that said he wrapped himself around Frisk. 

Frisk shook their head, and off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans voice* Welcome to Grillby's

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Well now, first knock at undertale!! Hehehe how'd I do????


End file.
